La palette des émotions
by Lyson'Elemyah
Summary: A chaque sentiment sa teinte.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour et la haine étaient un même sentiment, deux extrêmes, certes, mais qui réunissent entre eux, tous les autres. Un sentiment qui définit toutes nos relations avec les personnes que l'on côtoie, que l'on apprécie, celles que l'on déteste, ou que l'on méprise. Peut importe qui est la personne, on porte toujours un jugement, que ce soit une amie, un frère, un collègue, une voisine ou le gars qu'on a croisé ce matin. On éprouve forcément quelque chose, mais le mot « sentiment » est un peu étroit je trouve, ce serait plus une impression, une sensation, je préfère même le mot « nuance » ou « teinte », parce que ça ne se décrit pas, comme ce que l'on ressent pour quelqu'un, ça se vie, ça se voit.

Alors ce sentiment serait une teinte…Nos émotions seraient une grande palette de couleurs qui varierait entre deux extrêmes, l'amour et la haine. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait toutes les trouver sur ce nuancier. Parce qu'après tout, qu'est-ce que l'amitié ? Une forme d'amour, non ? Alors sa couleur serait un peu comme celle de l'amour (lui est rouge sang, évidemment) mais en plus amusant, un rouge orangé, corail peut-être ? Le mépris lui est un pigment proche de la haine, caractérisé par l'absence de respect, une teinte sale, terne, dégoutante. La jalousie, un mélange complexe entre les deux teintes extrêmes, opposées. Confusion entre adoration et envie, une couleur perverse, habile et dévastatrice. Le respect, un blanc pur, n'est-ce pas ?

Et, si l'on regarde autour de soi on remarquera que l'on ressent quelque chose de différent pour chaque personne. Pour elle, de la curiosité; lui, de l'admiration, etc. Alors on peut leur associer des couleurs. Mais on peut aussi s'imaginer ce qu'eux voient chez les autres. Lui par exemple, non non pas celui avec les lunettes, celui d'à côté. Tu ne peux pas le rater, il est roux. Est-ce qu'il est conscient qu'il observe la fille qui est entre eux de façon indiscrète ? On pourrait presque deviner ce qu'il pense d'elle en regardant simplement ses yeux. Là, tu vois ? Il les a levé doucement vers le ciel. Ça c'était de l'exaspération, ça tire vers le orange. Et c'est cette couleur, cet orange qui nous fait lever les yeux en l'air, ou fermer les paupières en désapprouvant d'un geste de la tête. Le orange de l'exaspération, un orange écœurant, affligeant, décourageant…mais qui peu parfois faire sourire, parce qu'on le connaît, parce qu'on a l'habitude de le croisé sur certains sujets, avec certaines personnes, et qu'on s'attendait à le voir à ce moment-là. Dans ce cas, notre fameux et mystérieux sentiment se change en jaune, voire même en or, l'or de la complicité. D'ailleurs ça doit être leur cas, regardes. Ils sourient tous les trois. Des sourires qui veulent dire qu'ils se connaissent par cœur, et même, par couleur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Je poste ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à _Shiriliz_ et_ Kuumquat_ pour leur commentaire._

_Ces personnages et leurs relations appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>Ce sentiment-là ne pouvait se fondre avec aucun autre. J'avais beau chercher ce qui pourrait me calmer, aucune discussion, aucun évènement, rien n'éclaircissait mes pensées. Même un de ses sourires, qui avait pour habitude d'apaiser pour quelques instants mes colères, n'était assez rassurant pour diluer cette impression, pour cause, elle était à l'origine de mon humeur sombre et agressive.<p>

Je n'arrivais même plus à la regarder normalement. Auparavant, lorsque je croisais ses yeux, ils me renvoyaient une sensation douce et chaleureuse, l'impression d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment. L'impression de partager quelque chose avec elle. C'était terriblement flatteur. Mais cette teinte réconfortante avait disparu entre nous, remplacée par une pigmentation répugnante et rageuse. Par sa force et son intensité elle effaçait sans difficulté toutes mes autres émotions, me faisant détourner les yeux, honteux, bouleversé et énervé. Ce sentiment-là dominait, fièrement et hargneusement.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Dès que je la voyais, les paroles de Ginny me revenaient à l'esprit, fracassantes de réalisme : « Et Hermione a embrassé Victor. Il n'y a que toi qui aies l'air de trouver ça dégoutant, Ron ». Pourquoi fallait-il que les autres décèlent toujours ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, avant moi ?

Je n'avais même pas imaginé qu'ils avaient pu s'embrasser. J'étais peut-être trop naïf à ce moment-là. Mais le simple fait que Hermione se rapproche d'un autre garçon – d'un autre homme – avait été assez éprouvant pour ne pas deviner, en plus, ce dont je n'avais pas été témoin. Enfin quoi ? C'était Victor Krum ! Comment aurais-je pu imaginer ? Ce n'était pas un simple étudiant de Poudlard qui avait séduit Hermione par une quelconque – mais intéressante – stratégie. Non ! C'était le joueur de Quidditch connu mondialement qu'elle avait choisi ! Joueur que j'admirais profondément qui plus est.

Et à nouveau ce sentiment, trop puissant pour être oublié, refaisait surface, s'étalant sur tout ce que je voyais. Donnant à tout ce qui se passait devant moi une teinte de désintérêt total, et à tout ce qui concernait Hermione une couleur frénétique, mélange entre l'envie de lui hurler que je lui en voulais, qu'elle m'avait littéralement giflé en l'embrassant, et le désir de supprimer ce passage douloureux de ma mémoire. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ginny aborde ce sujet ? J'aurais presque préféré ne pas le savoir ! Au moins cela m'aurait épargné l'écœurante sensation d'être de trop et d'avoir été abusé.

Si la colère et la passion étaient rouges, ce sentiment-là était un véritable volcan.

Pourtant, lorsque j'étais seul, il perdait cette intensité bouillonnante pour prendre une teinte beaucoup plus froide et isolée, presque abandonnée. Une teinte trop sombre pour savoir si elle se rapprochait plus d'un bleu triste ou d'un vert dégouté. En tout cas elle étalait devant moi différentes visions, m'imposant, durant des nuits terriblement longues, des images d'eux (mais par Merlin, quand est-ce qu'ils avaient pu s'embrasser ?).

Puis à certains moments, je prenais sa place, des moments qui rappelaient le clinquant et le faux brillant du mensonge. Ce rêve-là prenait un malin plaisir à me rappeler que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça c'était passé.

Sa couleur terne, pâle et dégoulinante, m'attirait, me traînait auprès d'idées embarrassantes, mi-consolantes mi-indécentes, que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer. L'émotion prenait alors une force différente, me renvoyant cruellement au visage tout ce qui nous opposait. Hermione se serait-elle intéressée un peu plus à moi si je portais la resplendissante tenue de Quidditch d'une équipe nationale ? Vert écorché. Bleu amer … Il avait simplement et incontestablement tout ce que je n'avais pas.


End file.
